Servilliance-Haikyuu!
by MashiroArata777
Summary: Hidupku monoton, membosankan, dan biasa saja layaknya orang lain. Hidupku tak seseru yang ada di film film, cerita, maupun anime yang sering sekali aku nikmati, aku yakin takkan mungkin hidupku berubah layaknya hal-hal tersebut, itu cuma fiksi, karangan belaka. Namun, siapa sangka? Berawal dari memungut seekor kucing ditengah hujan, akan mendatangkan warna baru di hidupku, sekaligu


**S****ervilliance**

Hidupku monoton, membosankan, dan biasa saja layaknya orang lain. Hidupku tak seseru yang ada di film film, cerita, maupun anime yang sering sekali aku nikmati, aku yakin takkan mungkin hidupku berubah layaknya hal-hal tersebut, itu cuma fiksi, karangan belaka.

Namun, siapa sangka? Berawal dari memungut seekor kucing ditengah hujan, akan mendatangkan warna baru di hidupku, sekaligus bencana yang mampu membunuhku sekalipun?

Hujan menerpa kota dengan derasnya, namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat seorang pemuda yang tengah melawan hujan dengan genggaman payung di tangannya, niatnya sederhana, hanya ingin ke toko kelontong untuk sekedar membeli beberapa mie instan untuk makan malam.

Dia mengumpat pelan, karena sudah beberapa kali payung yang ia genggam hampir terhempas oleh angin dan membuatnya sedikit kebasahan. Kini pandangannya teralih, iris mata hazelnya menatap sebuah lorong kecil diantara himpitan dua rumah besar, disana ada sebuah kotak. Lelaki itu lantas menghampiri kotak tersebut, ternyata seperti dugaannya, seekor kucing kecil tengah meringkuk kedinginan di kotak itu. Karena iba, lelaki itu menggendongnya dan menyisipkannya kedalam jaket yang ia kenakan.

Setelah perjuangan panjang untuk melawan hujan deras, kini ia sampai di apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Ia lantas membaringkan kucing itu ke kekasurnya dengan lembut dan melepas jaketnya, kini tangannya sibuk mengeringkan kucing itu.

"Kasihan ... ditengah hujan seperti itu," gumamnya pelan, kini jemarinya mengelus puncak kepala kucing itu, "Kini biar aku yang merawatmu," ia memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau kunamai ... hm, Lev? Ya, itu artinya singa, bisa jadi orang yang berhati besar. Kau suka?" Tanya lelaki itu, kucing itu mengeong pelan. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Hm, Lev ... perkenalkan, namaku Yaku Morisuke, selamat datang di rumahku." Lantas kucing itu, Lev meloncat kearah Yaku dan membenamkan dirinya di pundak Yaku, Yaku tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, biar kusiapkan makanan, oke?" Yaku pun berjalan pergi dari ruang tengah, meninggalkan kucing itu sendiri, lantas kucing itu menutup tirai dan berlari menuju dapur, mengikuti Yaku.

Di dapur, Yaku sedang sibuk memotong beberapa sawi sebagai tambahan di mie instan miliknya, ia tahu bahwa mie instan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan dan mengurangi pengaruhnya dengan mengaplikasikan sayur itu.

Wah, bukan anak micin dia.

Tiba-tiba ia mengaduh kesakitan, telunjuknya teriris pisau. Memang hanya sedikit terkena pisau, tapi lukanya cukup dalam, yang berakibat ia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hal itu bertepatan dengan Lev yang melompat ke meja, karena tergesa-gesa Yaku segera berlari menuju wastafel yang berada di samping Lev. Setitik darah sudah jatuh mengenai Lev, manik emerald kucing itu membelalak.

Kucing itu berlari menjauhi Yaku, sementara lelaki itu hanya mengedipkan mata bingung. Setelah membersihkan lukanya, Yaku keluar dari dapur, "Lev! Dimana kau?" Yaku mengeksplorasi seluruh ruangannya, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah seorang lelaki jangkung yang bersembunyi dibalik tirai tipis. Yaku bergidik, _siapa yang ada dibalik tirai itu? Bukankah dirinya sudah mengunci pintu tadinya? Kenapa ada ... penyusup? _Pikirnya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, ia meraih payung yang ada tepat disampingnya, bersiap untuk memukulkannya ke lelaki itu.

"K-kau siapa!? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk!?" Teriak Yaku setengah ketakutan, lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebagian wajahnya, "M-maaf ... boleh aku pinjam baju?"

"Hah?"

Kini tampaklah seluruh wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu bersurai _white-blond_, kulit seputih salju, dan iris mata emerald, namun hanya satu yang berbekas dibenak Yaku.

Dia sangat tinggi.

"Ya, seperti yang aku bilang, tolong pinjamkan aku baju ..." Ucap lelaki itu malu-malu, ternyata ia menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata telanjang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan membawakan sepasang baju untuk laki-laki itu.

"Ini bajuku yang paling besar, jika aku memakainya bahkan bisa menjadi _dress_ ... cobalah." Lev sejenak memandangi baju itu dari balik tirai, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan pergi ke kamarku, lalu jelaskan kenapa kau bisa disini, mengerti?" Setelah itu, lantas Yaku berlalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki jangkung itu. Setelah beberapa saat, lelaki itu mengetuk pintu kamar Yaku, dan tentu saja dibukakan oleh pemilik ruangan itu sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang, tolong jelaskan!" Yaku melipat tangannya gusar, lelaki yang ada dihadapannya mengelus lehernya pelan. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan ..." Lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. "Aku adalah ... Lev,"

Yaku memicingkan mata, _Lev? Apa maksudnya?_ Batinnya bingung, "Maksudnya kau itu kucing yang kupungut tadi?" Tanya Yaku memastikan, lalu lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba Yaku tertawa kencang, "Apa maksudmu? Hal itu cuma terjadi di film, komik, atau anime, tahu! Jangan bercanda!" Ucapnya disela-sela tawanya, namun lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Lev itu hanya terdiam menanggapi reaksi Yaku.

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya, atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" Ancam Yaku seusai tertawa, Lev hanya menunduk, "Baiklah, tunggu hingga esok pagi, dan bukalah tirai. Kau akan tahu sendiri ..." Yaku mengerutkan alisnya, "Jadi maksudmu semalaman ini kau akan ada di apartemenku begitu?"

"Hmm ..."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau orang asing! Bagaimana kalau kau seorang pembunuh, ha? Rampok? Tukang jarah?"

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku bukan yang kau maksud!"

Yaku memutar mata, _baiklah ... toh tidak ada ruginya, lagipula aku bisa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, aku bisa melempar lelaki itu keluar jendela jika ia melakukan hal yang mencurigakan_, batinnya. "Oke, _deal_. Kau akan mengingat kata-katamu, oke? Silakan kau tidur di ruang tengah, aku akan mengunci dapur, kamarku, dan pintu depan, _oyasumi_."

"H-hei tunggu!"

Lev sudah memanggil, namun Yaku sudah pergi untuk mengunci dapur, dan akhirnya pergi keruangannya sendiri, Lev menghela napas berat.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang ...

**Haii, author Ara disini ^^)/**

**Author membawakan cerita baru, Servilliance versi Haikyuu!**

**Untuk saat ini, bakal cuma ada versi Haikyuu! Versi lain? Nanti ada ... versi original author sendiri, nantinya karakternya bakal beda dan ceritanya beda sedikit, sisanya sih sama, hehe**

**Servilliance itu nggak cuma judul biasa lho, itu gabungan dari beberapa kata. Iya, kira-kira ini seperti percampuran Servamp, Magi, dan Black Butler.**

**Bukan ceritanya sih, tapi ada beberapa yang author ambil dari judul-judul anime diatas, apanya? Tunggu aja deh ;)**

**Kalian bakal tau apa arti Servilliance nanti di chapter-chapter kedepannya, hehe**

**Sekian aja dari author!**

**Jaa**


End file.
